Cross the T's and dot our I's
by midnightlullabyx3
Summary: Let's finish this together.' and soon their T's were crossed and their I's had been dotted.


Cross the T's and dot our I's

Summary: Living with highschool drama is enough, but having an ex- supermodel appear out of no where and claim to be your brother is even stranger oh and not to mention the gorgeous new neighbor you have is sex on legs and keeps flirting with your twin instead of you. Yah, life gets pretty complicated. Oh and what about that new gorgeous red head who has his eyes for you, when he should be with your twin? Yah, even more harder.

Ratings: Teen

A/N: Everyone is out of it. OCC-ness shall be presented. No flaming about that. Of course they'll have their moments… Bad Grammar too!

--

"HAWT-IE" a very, very hyperactive brunette named Selphie screamed, giggling with a certain head red, who was giggling just as much.

"Ah-greed." Kairi smiled and did the whole giggle, get his attention, flirt, routine.

"Please, save the boy-checking out for when I am gone." Sora muttered playing with his straw wrapper.

Kairi rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Sora, the fall dance is in two days, we need dates."

Sora rolled his eyes this time and replied, "You already have half the boy population of our school in your hands. Just ask one of them."

"She would, but they're old news. She needs something fresh, and someone who everyone wants." Selphie stated, since Kairi was again flirting with some blonde.

Sora groaned and threw the wrapper on the ground. Selphie gave him a look that clearly stated "Quit littering." Sora sighed and picked up the straw wrapper, and properly threw it away. Selphie smiled and went back to helping Kairi look for a guy. Kairi was right though, the fall dance was in two days and not even Sora had a date yet. He really could get anyone he wanted, except for Kairi and Selphie. They were his two best friends and there was no way he would date, or even think about them in that way. He was thinking about that cute blonde he saw in fifth block, but then realized that she is very quiet and wouldn't be that much fun. There was the other girl, Olette, but then again she was taken by a guy named Pence or something. Sora sighed and collected his things. Dances were to troublesome at times. Maybe he should go alone this year. It didn't really matter to him. In the end he found his self dancing with random people anyway. The bell rang and they left. Kairi waved goodbye to him and Selphie said bye. Sora waved bye back and headed to his house.

--

"Sora! Come here for a second." Hannah Akita, Sora's mother, yelled.

"Coming!" Sora yelled back.

He walked, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was sitting…with a guest. A very gorgeous, silver haired guest with stunning aquamarine eyes. Sora froze and his mother laughed. Sora glared and muttered something about, "I hate her." And blah, blah, blah. Sora sat next to his mother and she smiled.

She smiled and introduced the two, "Sora, meet Riku Miyazaka. Riku, this is Sora, my son." She paused. "Sora this is our new neighbor."

"Uhm… Hey." Sora gave a smile, a weak one though, and scratched the back of his head. He did that when he was nervous. Not his fault the stupid sex god had to move right next door. And Sora swore he was not gay!

"So Sora, wanna go show me around town? Since I am new here." Riku smirked and his cocky-ness did not go un-noticed by Sora. Sora glared but agreed, since his mom was breathing down his neck, basically telling him do it….

Riku got up and Sora hated the bastard even more now. He was a friggen mountain compared to Sora. Sora had to look up at him and Riku decided to use him as an arm rest. Sora growled and pushed the arm off him. Riku smirked again and waited for Sora to lead the way. Unknown to Sora, Riku knew Destiny Islands front to back, upside down and right-side up, inside out and outside in. Riku followed the now steaming brunette out the house, who stomped down the porch steps and marched to the main part of the Island. The good thing that came out of this was that, One: Sora could run around town without having screaming girls, screaming about the cute clothes and stuff, Two: Mister I-To-Cool-For-You is being quiet so he doesn't have to worry about that and Three: he could some how ditch the boy if he found Kairi and Selphie. Speaking of the devil, or devils…

"Omigawd!! Kairi, look who Sora is with! I found you the perfect date!" Selphie screamed.

"Whe…" of course Kairi never got to finish her sentence because the silver heard god stood right in front of her.

"Kairi, Selphie. Meet the new bastar--Kid in town. Riku Miyazaka." Sora finished mumbling the word 'bastard' after no one was paying attention to him.

"So Riku, what grade are you in? Do you like ice cream? What's your favorite color?" the questions were rushed and they just kept going and going.

"Woah, girls, slow down. One at a time." Riku gave one of those 'fake' warm smiles which Sora scoffed at. "But to answer your questions, I'm in 11th grade, I love vanilla ice cream, favorite color is a sky blue, or any blue, and favorite food would be homemade cookies."

"Ohmigawsh! You and Kairi were like a match made in heaven! She likes the exact same things!!" Selphie lied.

Sora coughed and rolled his eyes. Selphie sent him a glare and another glare was joined, Kairi's. Sora scoffed and walked away. He was going to get some ice cream. Of course, he was going to get vanilla, because he liked it. Not that vanilla and Riku had anything in common. No, of course not. He liked vanilla ice cream way before Riku did, yep that proves that his sudden craving for vanilla ice cream was not because Riku stated that he liked vanilla ice cream. Sora huffed and forget walking peacefully, he was stomping and ripped open the door. People stared at the PMSing brunette and quickly turned back to their conversations. Sora glared for the millionth time that day and sat on one of the bar stools. The man behind the counter gave a joyful laugh and asked Sora what was wrong.

"Well, kid, I can't help you there, but I can give you another thing of ice cream…on the house." The man smiled and started scooping the vanilla.

"Uhm, actually sir, can you put chocolate in there too?" Sora asked fiddling with his shirt hem.

"Of course, and call me Cloud." The blonde haired man smiled again and finished scooping out the ice cream.

Sora nodded and started eating the ice cream. He was pretty happy until he heard a familiar voice. He turned and his mood turned sour. The blonde took notes of his unhappiness and quickly ushered Sora too the hide underneath the counter. Sora silently thanked him and hid. The blonde let out a small laugh and returned to his upcoming new customers. They ordered and Cloud happily scooped the ice cream, without first putting some chocolate in a certain silver haired boy's ice cream cone. Sora was slightly bewildered on why Cloud would do that, but Cloud just gave him a small wink. Sora shrugged, but then hit his head. Sora moaned in pain and quickly staggered out from underneath the counter. Riku was slightly confused and the two girls just rolled their eyes. It was so like Sora to hide from someone he likes. Poor, poor misguided boy. Sora huffed, and puffed, and he put on his famous Sora pout. Somewhere in the back of Sora's mind the theme song for Jaws played in the back of his head…

Riku was not eating ice cream! He was molesting it. Sora almost died right there. He's usually is the innocent, naïve little brat but no, Riku had to come and still his thunder. Oh, he is so dead! Sora glared at the silver haired god and then glared at the pink tongue that kept appearing for two seconds and then disappeared Sora gripped the edge of the table and bit his tongue. Cloud once again let out a small giggle and returned to cleaning the dirty bowls and cups. After a few more minutes of watching Riku molest the ice cream, he had finished and Kairi and Selphie had fainted in a pool of blood. Sora held his lose of blood back with much difficulty and of course Riku's smug smirk just made it disappear

"Bastard." Sora mumbled.

"Hmm, what was that Sora?" Riku asked casually.

"Nothing." Sora lied.

Riku just chuckled and left to go back home. When Selphie and Kairi had recovered from their faint-spell, Sora had ditched them and Riku had left. They mumbled something about 'those two bastards' and left themselves. Sora was wandering the streets and humming a soft tune. He reached an unknown bar that he hadn't noticed until now. There was a voice singing and he wondered why. That was until he saw a sign that said "Karaoke Night…Winner gets 1,000.00." Sora questioned on how such a little bar got that much money, but he went in anyway. He had been told that he was a pretty good singer. He wasn't the best, but he managed. What surprised him was that a Riku, the mister perfect, was now up on the stage singing and just how Sora imagined it, he sung perfectly.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else" _Riku sang, and the crowd fell in love. Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

'He isn't that goood.' Sora thought, of course he lied to himself though.

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved" _ Riku smiled and his gaze landed on Sora. He was quite shocked, but sang anyway.

Sora noticed the small glance and stared at Riku. The aquamarine eyes were filled with so much passion that he wondered why Riku was here singing and not already had sold billions of cds. Sora tore his gaze away and ordered a drink. He then left and hurried home. His mom was strict on his curfew rules and he was already 10 minutes past curfew. Riku, had finished up his show and of course won. He never told anyone where the money goes, but it goes to a place special. A place where he grew up. Riku smiled and left to go back to his house. Or his, aunt's house, who pretended to be his mother for the sake of him having a normal life and his uncle pretending to be his dad. The house was silent as always and Riku just frowned. He slowly made his way to his room and quickly fell asleep.

--

A/N: wahh. -.- cant ask for a crappier ending. And yesisms Riku sings. And so does Sora, and Kairi, and Cloud, and Leon…. Yah a bunch of people. Mkays well I hope you enjoyed. : )


End file.
